Truemates
by DM'sBabyGirl97
Summary: WEREWOLF FIC! One moment, that was all it took. One moment for Aaron Hotchner to put his career, his marriage, and ultimately his life on the line for his happiness. Spencer Reid had known his whole life that Emily was special to him, they practically grew up together inseparable, but it took Emily walking into the BAU bullpen for Spencer to realize just how much she means to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: WEREWOLF FIC!** One moment, that was all it took. One moment for Aaron Hotchner to put his career, his marriage, and ultimately his life on the line for his happiness. Spencer Reid had known his whole life that Emily was special to him, they practically grew up together inseparable, but it took Emily walking into the BAU bullpen for Spencer to realize just how much she means to him. Emily Prentiss always knew that she and Spencer had a special bond, but she would have never expected the surprise that awaited her life when she joined the BAU. Follow these three through their journey of love and life as they keep in mind one thing: **Werewolves mate for life! ((Hotch/Reid/Prentiss))**

 **Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Criminal Minds or any other television or film franchise. All recognizable material belongs to their respective owners. These characters will **NOT** all be canon, this is an **OOC fanfic** so please keep that in mind. **Characters, personalities, backstories and more will be OOC (Out of Character/Canon).** The episode order and some events will also **NOT** follow canon. For instance, Haley is alive, but she and Aaron have joint custody and Reid's personality isn't as passive as it is sometimes in the show. Another thing to remember in the story is Reid and Hotch are werewolves.

 **Other Notes:** This is set in the year 2018 like real time. That means that the timeline is **NOT** the same as it is in the show. The years of earlier episodes will be adjusted as well. I've also changed up ages and birthdays **(if this is a lot then please keep in mind that this is an OOC fic!)**

 **Ages are as follows (When story starts);**

 **Aaron Hotchner: 30** (Birthday: September 15)

 **Spencer Reid: 28** (Birthday: June 15)

 **Emily Prentiss: 24** (Birthday: October 12)

 **David Rossi: 48** (Birthday: November 20)

 **Derek Morgan: 31** (Birthday: August 13)

 **Jennifer Jareau: 29** (Birthday: April 26)

 **Penelope Garcia: 27** (Birthday: May 29)

 **Jack Hotchner: 2** (Birthday: July 4)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Truemates Chapter One **_

**Rating: M for mature themes, language, and smut**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Aaron Hotchner paused and took a deep breath to calm his inner wolf as he walked into the conference room so that Garcia could present the current case they had. After he took a seat his eyes swept over the table while he waited for everyone to get there. He caught Reid's eyes and they both turned to look over at Emily. He could see his lover also struggling to control his inner wolf around the brunette.

This was Emily's first case in the BAU and her first day officially. Her record was so good that Hotch hadn't even bothered to interview her and based on what Spencer said he and Emily had been extremely close growing up (although they never crossed that line) and Spencer hadn't seen her in years.

So, when so when she walked through the doors of Hotch's office when he and Reid were discussing a report, the two lovers were completely shocked at the way her scent caused them to react. See, Aaron Hotchner and Spencer Reid were Werewolves and werewolves have Truemates (or Soulmates as humans called them), and a werewolf recognize their Truemates through scent and sight. Although very few humans knew of werewolves, a Truemate is usually another werewolf but it could also be human. Werewolves don't choose their Truemates, fate does. However, what threw the two men for a loop wasn't only that Emily was human, but also the fact that Spencer and Aaron were already Truemates to each other. It wasn't although wrong with having a trio of Truemates, but it was just rare.

So now Hotch and Reid sat across from each other and Emily, trying to calm the urge to claim their human mate and they knew Emily was feeling the bond too from the way that she kept crossing her legs, shifting in her seat, and stealing glances at them whenever they spoke. Humans could feel the bond of their Truemates, but the feeling was much more intense for werewolves.

Hotch took out his phone under the table and sent Reid a text.

I'm sending Emily with you and Rossi to Guantanamo Bay ~A

 _Okay, and she knows about werewolves, all my family are wolves and so is her father, her mother is human and surprisingly Emily didn't get the wolf gene ~S_

It's a good thing she knows, do we have to explain anything to her or can we just get right to claiming her when this is over? ~A

Professionalism and being the boss aside, Aaron wanted her, and he wanted her soon.

 _I know what you mean, I want her so bad all I can think about is bending her over and fucking her, making her scream until her voice is raw, but we must fully explain Truemates to her because I doubt she understands it all. Maybe I'll start explaining everything and we can finish the in-dept explanation when the case is over. How are you going to tell Haley about Emily? ~S_

Hotch unintentionally let a small growl escape and the team looked at him weirdly while Spencer smirked. He didn't really feel like explaining, his desire to mark her was too strong and the longer he fought it the harder it would be to ignore. The other part of Spencer's message that concerned him was the part about Haley. Haley was human and like Emily she grew up around werewolves. She knew that she wasn't Hotch's Truemate, but they still got married, mostly for companionship. When Reid walked in on his first day and they discovered their Truemate bond, Haley was pregnant, but she was understanding, she and Hotch had a quick and easy divorce and her and Reid actually became good friends. Hotch and Haley both had joint-custody of Jack and Reid has been there for the child just as much as Hotch and Haley, Jack even calls Spencer his Papa and the three of them have done a good job of equally co-parenting the boy so far. Haley watched Jack while they were on cases and they got him most of the time as well. The reason that Hotch was concerned about Haley reacting to Emily is because while she was very accepting of Spencer, he had a feeling she wasn't going to be the same way with Emily because Haley had a thing for always needing to know why she wasn't chosen for Hotch. Hotch ignored his slightly stressful thoughts and the looks he was getting from the team as he sent Reid one last text.

That did not help me try to prevent a boner! As for explaining okay, as for the Haley situation we can worry about that later. ~A

Hotch put his phone away and addressed the team, "Rossi, Reid, Prentiss head to Guantanamo Bay to interview the detainee and the rest of us will work the case from here. Morgan and I will go checkout the scene where the DEA agents are and Garcia and JJ work from here. The clock's ticking let's move."

With that, the team all headed out of the room, Reid and Emily collecting their go-bags and meeting Rossi at the elevator.

The team was all aware that Reid and Prentiss knew each other and were close growing up as Emily and Spencer had both openly told them so Spencer knew that Rossi wouldn't have a problem with him spending time with Emily on the plane, he'd probably think that they were just reconnecting, which in a way they were.

On the jet, Rossi sat in one of the seats in the back of the plane while Reid and Prentiss took the couch towards the front of the plane.

"You look good." Reid started off simple.

"Come on Mr. Genius we haven't seen each other in years and that's the best you can do? I used to be your best friend, we practically lived at each other's houses and all I get after six and a half years is 'You look good'? Spencer you know what I want to know, please don't avoid it."

"Okay, okay." Reid relented being mindful that Rossi was reading at his seat, "I'm sorry I just don't know how to start. How about you ask any question you have, and I'll answer and whatever I need to further explain, I can do it after the case when Hotch is with us?" He suggested.

Prentiss nodded and fired off her first question before he could say anything else, "Is Hotch like you?" She started whispering, not wanting to reveal anything by Rossi accidentally hearing her.

"Yes, he's a werewolf." Reid whispered back.

"What is he to you?"

"He's one of my Truemates." He said it because he knew Emily knew what the word meant even if she didn't fully understand it just yet, "We've been together since my first day at the BAU."

Emily's face fell, but she spoke before Reid could ask why, "Does the team know?"

Reid shook his head, "No, not about what we are or the relationship." He looked at her still fallen face and finally said, "Emily tell me what's wrong, what's making you sad?"

She didn't say anything, but when Spencer put his hand on her knee and she subconsciously rubbed her thighs together, he thought he understood and decided to ask, "Emily how did you feel when you looked at Hotch and I this morning?"

She looked at him, "I felt…I don't know, like I was complete, like I wanted to belong to both of you, like I wanted or want both of you to…" She trailed off and a light blush colored her cheeks.

Reid smirked at the end of her statement, then his face softened, "We felt the same thing Emily, both of us when we looked at you. Do you know what that means?"

"No what?"

"It means that you are also our Truemate." Reid told her.

Emily was shocked, and her eyes widened to show it, "But I'm human and you are both already mates, can that happen?"

"Both of the situations are rare but not unheard of so yes it can happen, it did happen, it happened to us."

Emily was quiet as she took in all the information, secretly she had always wanted to be Spencer's Truemate and Hotch, while she hadn't gotten to know him yet, she supposed being his Truemate couldn't be that bad and she was willing to go along for the ride.

"Okay." She said, looking at him again.

"Okay? That's it? Okay what? Okay like okay I'm willing to give this a shot? Or Okay I get it, but I don't accept it so no? Or…" His wolf was going wild with uncertainty, trying to break free of the cage Spencer had him in.

Emily could see him starting to get worked up and she put a hand over his heart as she whispered to him, "Shhh Spencer, calm down wolfie." She teased as Spencer rolled his eyes, but it helped to calm him down nonetheless and Emily continued, "I meant okay as in I am more than willing to do this, I've always wanted to be your Truemate to tell you the truth and Hotch, well if fate decided that the three of us belong together then who am I to reject it?"

"I'm glad to hear that." Spencer smiled before slipping back into work mode as the pilot informed them of upcoming landing.

—TRUEMATES—-

Spencer and Aaron were both glad to enter the front door of their house with Emily behind them two days later. Not only was this a tough and stressful case but they were also fighting with their instincts and desires to claim their mate.

Emily was also feeling the effects of the bond and was more than ready for them to claim her, she had clamped her thighs together so many times since they bonded that it was driving her crazy. Still, she waited patiently while the two men called and talked with Jack, but as soon as the conversation was over Emily grabbed the phone out of Spencer's hand and tossed it on the bedside table before she playfully pounced and kissed Aaron on the lips passionately.

Luckily the two men needed no further sign and Spencer was immediately behind her, touching and kissing at the flesh of her neck and collarbone while Aaron returned her kiss hungrily.

Emily pulled away from Aaron panting, "I know there are things you need to explain, but I have been aroused for two days and I need both of you." She turned her head slightly, looking at both of them when she said, "Fuck me."

Aaron and Spencer wasted no time in getting up and undressing themselves and Emily before pouncing on her this time. Spencer pulled her to him kissing her with so much intense passion that she knew that her lips would be swollen for a while. His mouth dominated hers and his wolf was particularly begging for him to let go completely but for now Spencer held back. He could see Aaron behind her and he assumed Emily sensed him because she bared her neck for him and Aaron immediately set to work, leaving his own mark on the opposite side that Spencer did.

"More…. please…" Emily panted when Spencer released her lips. She was loving this so far, but she needed more, she needed to cum, she needed them to dominate her, her body was almost craving it, and not only did she need it, she wanted it, badly.

Aaron and Spencer looked at each other, seeming to communicate silently before Aaron commanded, "Lay on your back Emily."

When she laid down, Spencer went to the end of the bed between her legs and Aaron stood on the side by her head. When Emily figured out what he wanted she wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked it lightly at first. Meanwhile Spencer had her legs bent and feet flat on the bed as he ran a finger over her soaked sex. Emily paused her stroking and bit her lip to hold back a moan.

"I want to hear every sound you are able to make, and you are to take all that Aaron gives you." Spencer told her in a demanding tone of voice before thrusting his finger back inside her causing her to arch her back as Aaron guided her month to his cock. Emily licked and sucked Aaron's cock to the same pace that Spencer was fingering her. She moaned as Spencer increased his pace causing Aaron to groan as she took him deeper in her mouth. Spencer smirked as he added a second finger and pushed deeper combined with watching Aaron take Emily by the hair as he thrust more of his cock into her mouth. When Spencer added a third finger and moved faster Emily nearly lost it with the force of the orgasm building in her, As Aaron felt his own orgasm building, he moved his cock faster in and out of Emily's mouth, fucking her mouth roughly.

It was when Spencer leaned down and sucked her clit into his mouth and curled his fingers inside her that Emily felt her orgasm wash over her in waves. She hummed in pleasure around Aaron's cock, triggering his own orgasm as he emptied his loads into her waiting mouth.

Spencer smirked in satisfaction as he watched both his mates come down from their highs. His cock was so hard it could cut through the toughest diamonds, but he was more focused on his mates' pleasure instead. He moved up the bed and laid down on the right side of Emily while Aaron took up the left side.

"That was intense." Said Emily, still panting as she waited for the effects of her orgasm to subside.

"That was only the beginning." Aaron told her.

"Yeah." Spencer said, smiling as her eyes went wide, "We're not done with you yet."

"In fact. I think it's time for your next orgasm." Aaron said as he moved towards Spencer, kissing the other male passionately before moving towards where he knew Spencer really wanted him. Spencer groaned as Aaron started stroking his cock. He helped Emily maneuver until she was straddling his face, but he didn't dive in right away, first he teased her, as she held on to the headboard his fingers reached up and circled her nipples teasingly, trailing his fingers over her skin as he moved lower. "Do you want me to tongue fuck you Emily?" He asked slowing his fingers down just to rile her up.

"Yes, I do." Her voice was soft and airy, she couldn't wait to have his mouth on her.

A moan escaped Spencer as Aaron stroked faster, "Have you ever masturbated to the thought of me Emily? Hmm? All those years…have you ever thought of me fucking you? Tasting you? Owning you?" His fingers were stroking her thighs now.

"Please…" Emily nearly whimpered, trying to push her sex closer to his mouth.

"Answer me Emily." Spencer command came out as a moan because Aaron was teasing the head of his cock with his mouth.

"Yes." Emily answered with another whimper, "I've thought about it a lot. Please Spencer." She was so turned on right now that she was sure he would have her cumming in no time.

Spencer finally gave in and buried his face into her sex just as Aaron deep-throat his cock causing him to moan into Emily's core. His tongue lapped at her core and his wolf was purring at the taste of their mate.

Aaron started to get faster and Spencer could feel his climax approaching, but he wanted Emily to fall off the edge with him, so he lapped faster, thrusting his tongue deeper inside her holding her hips to his face as she cried out.

Spencer pulled away just in time to say, "Fuck!" as Aaron scraped his teeth lightly over his cock, "Come on Emily, cum with me. Just let go." He coaxed as he got back to his task, his tongue rolling over her bundle of nerves was all it took for her to fall apart just as his orgasm hit him as well.

By the time the two of them came down from their highs they all switched positions again. Aaron was behind Emily and Spencer was in front of her, running his cock along the lips of her sex while Aaron prepared to take her from behind, his fingers stretching her rear entrance while Spencer leaned over and kissed him, sharing the taste of Emily that was on his tongue.

"That is so hot." Emily whispered as she watched them, pushing back on Aaron's fingers with a moan.

"Are you ready for us to fuck you?" Aaron asked nuzzling her neck, "to mark you? To claim you?"

"Are you ready to be ours Emily?" Spencer asked nuzzling the other side of her neck.

"Please make me yours." Was all she responded.

If asked, Emily would never be able to fully explain the feeling of fullness she felt when they were both inside her. Once she was all the way adjusted she couldn't help the plea of, "Oh Goodness…" that left her lips as Spencer and Aaron started to move. As Spencer pulled out, Aaron thrusts in and vice versa. It was more pleasurable than Emily imagined.

As their pace increased Emily threw her head back letting out a deep moan in the process, Aaron capturing it with his lips as he kissed her. She broke away from the kiss to let out a near scream as Spencer hit that sweet spot inside her.

"You are so beautiful Emily."

"So fucking tight too." Aaron groaned in response to Spencer's words.

Emily could only nod as groans, whimpers, and mini screams escaped her lips. She could tell when they let go of control and let their inner wolves out because that's when they started fucking her with wild abandon. They were each gripping her hips so tight that she had no doubt it would leave marks. She was practically vibrating in pleasure between them, "I-I'm s-s-soo cl-cl-close..." She barely got the words out from the force of their thrusts.

"Hold it Emily." Spencer commanded causing her to whimper with need, "Hold it, hold it."

"Now!" Aaron demanded a minute later, unknowingly triggering all three of their orgasms, Spencer and Aaron let their canines extend as they bit down on each side of Emily's neck, marking her as theirs.

They all collapsed in a pile of limbs on the bed, holding each other as they tried to catch their breath.

* * *

 **AN: There's chapter 1! Please review, I know I have my Puzzle Pieces story and I haven't forgot about that one, the next chapter for that should be up by Thursday night at the latest!**

 **Review Please!**


End file.
